


A loving and gentle dom.

by Pihlajanmarja



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Smut, Sub Magnus Bane, Subspace, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pihlajanmarja/pseuds/Pihlajanmarja
Summary: His lover always comes first and Alec puts everything else out of his mind, for the time being.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 74





	A loving and gentle dom.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything smut.  
> Please, don't judge too harshly.  
> English is not my first (or second) language.

When Alec had come home from a long and ponderous day from work and his loving husband who greeted him at the door with a forced smile, looking tens and a bit of for Alec’s liking.

Alec made the decision right then, the look Magnus gave was now clear as day, Magnus need for Alec to take charge.   
His lover always comes first and Alec puts everything else out of his mind, for the time being. 

He kissed Magnus lovingly and took his hand, the smile he got was breathtaking, he led him to their bedroom.   
Alec slowly striped Magnus of his clothes and jewelry, before he took his hand again and led him to their bathroom.   
In the bathroom Alec let go of Magnus hand to turn on the shower, he quickly shred his own clothes, before pulling Magnus with him under the shower-head.   
He took Magnus in his arms to hold him close, before starting to wash Magnus hair and then continued to wash his body thoroughly.   
Wen they weir clean, Alec took the towel and dried them both quickly. 

He led Magnus back to their bedroom, he ushered Magnus up on the bed, while he put on himself a t-shirt and loose sweatpants.   
He then went to the drawer, took out the lube, their favorite vibrating butt-plug and the pink cock cage.   
He put everything on the bed and kneeled over Magnus and kissed him sweetly before bending down to the side for the cock cage and took it in his hands. 

Alec looked at Magnus who looked back lovingly, so trusting and pliant under him.   
Alec took Magnus cock and stuffed it carefully in the cage and locked it with a key, his husband let out a little whimper but Alec just shushed him gently, turning him on his stomach.

He spread his legs and helped him put his knees under him so his ass was on display for Alec.   
His big hands spread Magnus butt-cheeks and he blew on the pucker and Magnus shivered bur didn’t move. 

He picked up the lube and pored some on his fingers, before he slowly moved them to Magnus entrance, putting pressure on it but not pushing in, not jet, just holding his fingers there, once in a while circling his finger around his pucker.   
Magnus was making such beautiful little noises and holding still.

After a little while Alec reworded him whit a finger, slowly pushing it in and out until he could add a second and then a third.   
All along praising him how much he loves him, how good he is, how beautiful he looks and how well he is taking everything Alec’s giving him.

When Alec deems him ready, he removes his fingers, Magnus whimpers at the loss, but Alec’s there to shushing him gently while taking the vibrating butt-plug and smearing some lube on it and gently pushing it in to his husband waiting hole, putting on the lowest setting and Magnus keens.

When the plug is nestling prettily between his cheeks, he turns him around and kisses him until their both out of breath and breathing hard. 

Alec helps Magnus up from their bed and takes his hand and leads him to his study, takes out a pillow for Magnus and sits himself in his desk chair.   
He puts the pillow on the floor between his legs and orders gently for Magnus to come kneel at his feet, and happily Magnus obeys.

Alec takes out his half hard cock from his sweatpants and ushers Magnus closer, he tags lightly on Magnus hair and he keens and opens up wide.

An hour later Alec’s sitting in his study, grading papers.   
He’d promised his pupils that he would have them finished on Monday.   
The whole week had been taxing on him, spending late hours at the office of the university grading.

The thought that he’d neglecting his precious husband, not having the time to take proper care of him had him pinching his nose.

Magnus swallowing around him, had him coming out of his head.   
The sight of his beautiful husband kneeling naked between his legs on a plush pillow.   
Magnus head was leaning on Alec’s thigh, eyes closed, mouth fully stuffed whit Alec’s cock, not moving, just worming it for Alec.

Alec looked down at him lovingly, he runs his finger lightly true Magnus hair.   
Magnus eyes fluttered and makes a little sound, but Alec shushed him gently. 

Alec will make love to him when his done, he wants to see his lover come undone under him, but for now he is content to having him just like this, submitting so beautifully.   
Alec loves him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
